


Hazbin Halloween

by Graysongirl



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Halloween Costumes, If you squint it's radio dust, M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Velvet & Vox Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysongirl/pseuds/Graysongirl
Summary: Happy Halloween 2020! Charlie and Alastor decide that a lively halloween bash is exactly what the residents of the hotel needs. Angel Dust doesn't agree, however, and decides to go to the Hell 666 club for what he decides is a much cooler scene. The three Vs are there, though, and Angel dust doesn't get quite the care free night he planned.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Hazbin Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a slightly cosy and cute halloween fic after the instagrams posted all of their costumes, so here we go! It's quick and written in a couple of hours but I hope you all like it.

Halloween was a big deal in Hell. For as long as she could remember Charlie had always thrown the biggest Halloween parties in the whole of Pentagram City and this year was going to be no exception- especially now she had her own place with the hotel. With an arm load of fake cobwebs and plastic spiders all bundled up she made her way precariously down the stairs, her view completely obscured by the mountain of decorations she had brought down from one of the store rooms. 

“What are ya doin’, toots?” 

She tried to balance herself on the bannister of the long, main staircase and looked over at the source of the interruption, catching sight of Angel Dust leaning over the mezzanine railing and smirking down at her. Red smoke trailed up from the cigarette pinched between his gloved hand, causing Charlie to frown in annoyance. 

“Angel! You know you aren’t supposed to smoke in the hotel,” she whined, swaying slightly as she felt her load start to wobble now that she was stationary. “Nifty said you were leaving ash everywhere!” 

“Geez lighten up, it’s not like this dump is gonna get any classier,” he scoffed, but put out the cigarette none the less, flicking the last of the ash from it and dropping it in a waste can after stubbing it out on the varnished wood. “What ya got there, Cha cha?” he asked again, coming down to join her and assessing the load she was carrying. “Been cleaning?” 

“It’s Halloween, silly,” Charlie explained. “Alastor suggested we have a party for all the guests in the hotel to celebrate. We’re going to have games, and music and dancing, and-“ 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure all five of the ‘guests’ here are gonna love it,” Angel cut her off with a wave of his hand. “Sorry to disappoint but I’m goin’ out with my gal pals. The rest of y’all are just gonna have to have your wild party without me.” 

“But Angel-“ 

“Sorry, princess, you know me, always got somewhere to be!” Angel flexed his fingers in a wave goodbye and moved past her towards the bar for a drink, snickering as the badly balanced pile of decorations fell tumbling over the bannister and down into the main entrance hall. 

“Have fun, babe!”  


o0o

When Angel came down from his room once more later in the evening after a solid afternoon of drinking down in the bar area the entire entrance hall had been transformed. Paper decorations covered every available surface with bats and ghosts hanging from strings on the ceiling surrounded by orange and green lights. Old disco style music was playing from speakers that he couldn’t see and someone had set out a whole table of themed snacks and drinks, enticingly piled high on pumpkin shaped plates or in skull patterned glasses. 

“Angel, you look amazing!” Charlie trilled excitedly, bounding over to look at his costume. “We match!” She twirled around to show off her witch costume, complete with tall pointy hat and broomstick. “I’m so glad you decided to stay.” 

“I told ya, Charlie, I’m going out,” Angel insisted, adjusting his cat ears and checking his reflection in the mirror by the door. Someone had put vinyl stickers around the edges to make a fake blood effect, at least, he hoped it was fake. With Alastor around you could never really be sure, and Charlie had said this whole shindig was his idea. “Got a big party to go to. I’m famous, darlin’” 

“My dear fellow, you can’t possibly be leaving so early,” Angel jumped at the scratch of radio static that sounded to the left of him as Alastor stepped out of the shadows and greeted him. The radio demon didn’t appear to be wearing a costume, his customary sharp toothed grin shining in the flashing party lights. “Miss Charlie did put in so much effort. It would be simply too rude to leave the festivities before they have even begun!”

“I never said I was comin’, Smiles!” Angel insisted, folding his arms and eyeing the radio demon up and down. “Besides, where’s yer costume? Shouldn’t the host be settin’ an example or some shit like that?” 

“How does the old saying go?” Alastor grinned. “Ah yes, I’m a homicidal maniac, we look just like everybody else, haha!” A sharp laughter track lilted under his words, causing Angel’s skin to crawl in discomfort as he made some distance between them, heading for the door to avoid any more unwanted conversation. “Come now, you simply must come and enjoy the fun. Why, Miss Charlie has an entire programme of entertainment planned.” 

“We’re going to bob for apples, then have a costume contest and dancing, a pin the skull on the skeleton game and Husker is going to show us how to make cocktails!” Charlie enthused, practically vibrating on the spot. “And I thought we could do karaoke as well!” 

Angel had to admit, it did all sound fun. He could see Nifty and Vaggie already getting into the spirit of things with a drink, dancing along to the music whilst Husker watched from the bar. Even the cat demon was wearing a costume, Angel noticed, wondering how on earth Alastor had convinced the dour bartender to dress up- even if it was just a bowtie and hat. He shook his head though, rubbing at one of his arms awkwardly. 

“Y’all have a swell time,” he told them, opening the door and taking one last look back at everything. “Ya don’t want me around anyway.” 

o0o

The Hell 666 club was a buzz of activity with demons crammed in every inch of the floor space, dancing, drinking and showing off their costumes. Angel Dust made his way through the throng, waving excitedly at some of the demons he knew from the studio. 

“Hey, Summer! Dia! Lookin’ hot,” He greeted them, giving both the demonesses a tight hug and appraising their outfits. In true Lust demon style they were both just wearing lingerie and animal ears just like Angel. Dia had a rabbit headband covering her usual feline ears and Summer was sporting a tight scaled dress giving her a snake like look. “How’s the party?” 

“Better now you’re here,” Dia purred. “You ditch those dumb hotel bitches and the Aussie chick for tonight?” 

“Ha… yeah, you know it,” Angel agreed, feeling a little guilty when they pointed out Cherri not being around. He’d tried to get her to come along but she’d told him angels would wear hot pants before she set foot in any one of Valentino’s clubs. She’d suggested they just hang out and watch movies but after being cooped up in the hotel or on set for months on end, Angel just wanted to kick loose and dance. 

Speaking of Valentino, he could see the moth demon perched on what people commonly referred to as his throne in one of the booths, overlooking the demons dancing on the floor flanked by his two besties- Vox and Velvet. The VVV gang were all dressed to the nines, every inch more fabulous than all the other guests at the party and Angel winced when he made eye contact with him to beckon him over. He’d hoped to avoid the pimp and his posse in the crowd, but apparently that wasn’t going to be the case. He bid the pair of demons goodbye with a quick kiss on their cheeks and grabbed a drink from the bar on his way past, growling in frustration when a passing demon in some outlandish costume that stuck out at all angles bumped him and caused him to spill. 

“Hey Angel cakes, looking good,” Val appraised him with a leering look down his tight costume. The moth was clad in a tight red bodysuit, laced down the front and flashing his deep purple skin. 

“Hi, Daddy, you don’t look so bad yerself,” Angel simpered obediently, taking a long slug of what remained of his half spilt cocktail to steady his nerves. Perhaps he should have just stayed at the dumb hotel party after all. “What are you supposed to be?” 

“Duh, he’s a hoe,” Vox interjected, tilting up the pumpkin head mask that was covering his screen so that he could look at Angel properly, barely concealed contempt on his static patterned features. 

“Haha, good one,” Angel laughed politely. “Hey, isn’t that my suit?” He was sure he recognised it from his dressing room. 

“Yeah, like he said, he’s dressed as a hoe!” Velvet chimed in, cackling madly, causing her stripped pigtails to bounce up and down wildly. From what Angel could see she was just wearing her regular dress with maybe a few artistic lines on her face styled to look like stitches. 

“Funny,” Angel commented dryly, wanting to thump the irritating doll demon that was stuffing her face with candy in between loud peals of laughter.

“What are you supposed to be dressed as?” Vox interrupted, taking in the wet marks on Angel’s cat costume from the spilt drink. “A wet pussy? Angel, sweetheart, you’re supposed to dress as something that you aren’t every other day!” 

Angel clenched his fists by his side, willing himself to just ignore the eruption of laughter, seething under the surface and wanting nothing more than to just run away. He wouldn’t give Vox the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to him. Val was the first to stop, simmering down to a soft chuckle as he watched the spider demon try to control himself. 

“I like it, it suits you,” he said finally. “Don’t get rid of it when the party is over, I got a swell idea for a shoot.” 

“Anything for you, Daddy,” Angel agreed, enjoying the look of annoyance on Vox’s face when he moved forward to kiss his pimp. Val might be dating Vox, but the porn star knew he could turn his pimp’s head anytime he wanted, and although it turned his stomach to do it, sometimes seeing how much it pissed off the high and mighty TV Demon made it all worth it. He let his lips linger against Val’s for longer than he usually felt comfortable with, keeping his gaze fixed on Vox out of the corner of his eye for the whole time. 

“Urgh, get a room!” Velvet rolled her eyes, still taking a photo on her phone of the scene to squee over later. Angel finally pulled away and batted his eyelashes at Val, waiting for that unspoken permission to leave when Val released him from the tight hold he’d put him in when he’d gone in for a kiss. He fluffed up the fur under his costume and blew him one last kiss. 

“Gotta jet, Daddy, people to see!” He told him, making an exit as quickly as he could without making it look like he was actually running away. Once he was back by the bar he grabbed a drink and downed it in one, trying to work out why he’d actually come here in the first place. Right, to dance that was right. He slammed the glass down on the bar and made his way to the floor, trying to lose himself in the music and dance with people he knew. The downside of being in the Hell 666 club soon became apparent though as every time he felt like he was getting a rhythm going and having a fun time, some John would come up to him and try to grab him or suggest they “go someplace more private.” He started to lose count of how many handsy demons he had to push away and finally with a growl of irritation he made his way off the dance floor and towards the exit. 

“You coming back in, Mr Angel Dust?” The imp on the door asked, holding up a stamp to mark his hand with so he could come back in. 

“Nah, fuck this place,” Angel left the building and sighed in defeat, accepting that his plans for a night of fun to forget the shitshow that was his life for just a few hours was absolutely out of the question. He walked the streets back towards the hotel, catching sight of some imp families along the way taking their offspring trick or treating and pushed down the mounting disappointment he felt rising in his chest. He wished he had a family like that sometimes, to goof off with and do fun shit. He had Cherri, but it wasn’t the same as having something to home to every night that was always there for him. 

The lights were still on at the hotel as he approached it, he could hear the music thumping out of it even as he walked up the driveway to the main door. He hoped he could slip past them and just go up to his room to mope in peace. He didn’t need Charlie’s rainbow coated brand of optimism right now. He kept his head down and started towards the staircase, folding his arms and trying to make himself look as small as possible. 

“Miss Angel Dust! Miss Angel Dust!” Nifty sprinted in front of him, effectively cutting off his escape route and help up a pile of cupcakes on a coloured plate. “Miss Charlie said you weren’t coming tonight! I baked cupcakes with Alastor! Here, have some!” 

“No, it’s fine, I-“ 

“Angel! You came back!” Angel flinched at the sound of Charlie’s voice ringing loudly across the room, causing everyone to turn and look at him. “I knew you wanted to, really.” 

“Well…. The party kinda sucked so… yeah,” Angel shrugged sheepishly, taking one of the cupcakes that was decorated with a pink spider and looking at it. 

“I made that one especially for you, Miss Angel Dust,” Nifty beamed. “Alastor said you’d like it.” 

“It’s real swell, thanks,” Angel smiled sheepishly, taking a bite and taking a step back off the stairs so that he was back on the main floor. He could feel a small blush forming on his cheeks at the sweet gesture and covered it by stuffing more of the cupcake into his mouth, smearing a bit of icing onto his face. 

“Angel Dust, you chose to come after all,” Alastor came over with a big beam on his face, still not sporting any obvious costume and nursing a glass of some kind of dark coloured spirit. He reached out and brushed the errant smear of icing off of his fur. “How simply wonderful.” 

“Yeah, well, your party would be shit without someone like me to liven it up, Smiles,” Angel told him, preening a little and brushing his hair back, his fur tingling slightly from where the deer demon’s fingers had swept across it. 

“Alastor is going to judge the costume contest now,” Nifty told him, taking his arm and dragging him along to the rest of the party- if just Vaggie and Husker could be called a ‘party’. “Your costume is super cute, I love cats.” 

“Ya really like it?” Angel asked, awkwardly looking down at the tight costume. “It’s not… ya know, too slutty?” 

“My dear Angel,” Alastor interjected. “It is a marvellous costume, simply perfect for your unique brand of style. In fact, if no one has any objections I believe we have found our best dressed guest!” With a click of his fingers and a whirl of shadows, a plastic crown adorned with miniature pumpkins appeared in his hand. Angel laughed and took it, perching it over his cat ears and doing a twirl. 

“Come on, bitches,” he laughed. “Is this a party or not? Let’s get dancing!” 

As he took Charlies hand and led her around in a mad frenzy of twirling and jiving, surrounded by a bunch of misfits who seemed to genuinely like him for what he was, Angel realised that, just maybe, he sort of did have a family here in Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> See, told you if you squint there's radio dust. One day I swear I will write a proper Radiodust fic! Happy Halloween everybody!


End file.
